Canadian War
by lilredd3394
Summary: Matthew touched his chest and winced, suddenly realizing that was going on. Canada was at war with itself.  VIOLENCE/GORE, CHARACTOR DEATH  eventually  RATED M TO BE SAFE! FAIL SUMMARY!
1. Introduction

Matthew covered his mouth as he went into an uncontrollable coughing fit in the middle of the meeting. He felt Gilbert pat his back, but the coughing wouldn't stop. Matthew jumped to his feet and ran from the room, he was soon at the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, the coughing wasn't giving up. He gasped for breath, he couldn't breath. Matthew looked at his hand and froze, his pale skin was covered in warm blood. His violet eyes strayed to the mirror, his chin was covered with blood. He went into another coughing fit that sent him to his knees. His body was on fire, he was shaking. Not only was he scared but he didn't know what was happening to him. Matthew clutched his body as his coughing got worse. Blood was soon covering the bathroom floor, and his once white shirt. He struggled to his feet, he gripped to wall as he gasped for air. He looked in the mirror, he was paler then gilbert and he was covered in blood, which wasn't from coughing. Matthew touched his chest and winced, suddenly realizing that was going on.

Canada was at war with itself


	2. Humans

Matthew stumbled into the hallway, he could hear voices. 'they can't see me like this' he thought as he started down the stairs, he had to get out of there. Matthew pushed the door opened, he could hear Gilbert yelling his name, but he ignored him. He ducked down a street, trying to find his way home. The Canadian soon collapsed in the park, a few blocks from his house.

"Mommy! Look that guys hurt!"

Matthew's head lifted slightly too look at the girl who was looking at him. He struggled to get to his knees, but his arms were too weak. He found himself with another face full of grass, he started coughing again. More blood stained the grass by his face.

"Oh my! Sweetie, go get your father. He'll know what to do"

Matthew heard someone walking towards him; his violet eyes looked up at the woman standing above him. He blinked a few times as the young girl started running back to them; a man was right next to her. Matthew gasped for another breath but he coughed again. More blood hit the grass. He heard the man talk as he was rolled onto his back. His shirt was ripped open, showing a large cut across his chest.

"This guy shouldn't even be alive"

Matthew struggled for another breath, each breath was a struggle. He was sure they knew that.

"He can't breathe, Daddy! Help him!"

Matthew felt someone grab his chin and tilted his head back; he gasped for another breath but ended up cough more blood.

"He needs a breathing tube, sweetie. Let get him back to our house, the hospital here would probably kill him"

Matthew felt himself get lifted into someone's arms just as he heard his name get yelled. He felt the man freeze and look around.

"someone looking for you sonny? Don't worry, you'll see them again"

Matthew was placed in a truck with a cloth over his mouth, most likely to keep blood from getting onto the seat, before the young girl sat down on the floor. His violet eyes looked over at her, her eyes were a forest green and her hair was pitch black and in pig-tails.

"Hi! I'm Naii" the girl said smiling at him "Who are you? Do you have any siblings? I'm an only child; maybe we can adopt you if you're an orphan or homeless. Are you dating anyone?"

"Let him rest, sweetie" the man said looking in the rearview mirror "he needs it"

Matthew opened his mouth "Matt-"he started but ended up coughing into the cloth

"Matt?" Naii said her head tilting to the side

Matthew looked at her again before nodding "Alfred" he whispered slowly, he couldn't breath

"I thought your name was Matt?" Naii said crossing her arms; she had a small pout on her face "now it's Alfred! Make up your mind will you"

Matthew blinked a few times before smiling "Alfred" he repeated slowly "bro…th…er"

Naii's eyes widened "Alfred's your brother" she asked and the Canadian nodded "so you're names Matt and you have a brother named Alfred"

Matthew nodded weakly, his violet eyes closed as he struggled to breath. He felt the truck turn and the woman saying something about home. He was lifted out of the truck and carried into a house, where he was placed on a bed.

"I'm going to get my supplies, and I'll be right back" the man said leaving Matthew alone with the woman and Naii

"I'm Clara, this is Naii, and that was Pierre" Clara said removing the cloth from the Canadian's face "Naii told me that you said your name was Matt? Is that short for something?"

Matthew nodded "Ma-"he started but he just ended up gasping for air

"don't strain yourself" Clara said placing a cloth on the Canadian's forehead "I bet its short for Matthew? And I correct?"

Matthew looked at her and nodded, he saw that she had the same hair as Naii but her eyes were a black color. Naii must have gotten her father's eyes.

"Watch out" Pierre said walking to the Canadian's bedside "this is going to hurt sonny, but I'll numb your body"

"His names, Matthew, dear" Clara said putting her hands on her husband's shoulders

Pierre looked at Clara before turning back to Matthew "I'm Pierre" he said before injecting the Canadian with a drug "this'll put you out for a few hours, I have to put a breathing tube in before we can help you heal"

Matthew nodded before closing his eyes, he didn't know humans cared so much for people they didn't know.

Matthew woke up again, the room was completely dark. He tried swallowing but there was something in his throat. His hand touched the tube in his mouth. His violet eyes closed as he started to breath regularly. His head hurt terribly, but that must have been from blood loss. Matthew turned to tthe dooras it opened; He saw Naii's head poke in before it vanished again.

"Mommy! Daddy! He's awake!"

Matthew blinked as the girl ran to his side as two more people walked into the room. He closed his eyes as the light turned on, then dimmed. He opened his eyes and took in the family with better detail. They were a normal family.

"I might be hard to talk with the tube, but we have a few questions we would like to ask you" Pierre said sitting down on the chair "We want to know your name, full name"

Matthew sat up with some help, he brushed his blond hair behind an ear before looking Pierre in the face "Matthew" he said, his voice was different and hard to understand with the tube in his throat "Williams"

"Matthew Williams?" Clara repeated writing down on a notepad "do you have any siblings Matthew?"

Matthew nodded "Alfred" he said trying to swallow but it didn't work to well "Jones"

That made the family stop "you two have different last names?" he asked and Matthew nodded "why?"

"we were raised by different people" Matthew said shrugging "we're twins, but there are several differences"

"this might be a little personal, but are you with anyone?" Pierre asked "you don't have to answer if you don't want to but we'd like to know who we can contact to tell them you're alright"

"don't contact anyone" Matthew said getting a surprised look from everyone "at least until I'm in better condition, or at least a little stronger"

"you're not getting stronger, Matthew" Pierre said folding his hands across his chest "you've been out for at least three days. You keep getting new wounds that appear out of nowhere, and they're wounds that nobody could have and live"

Matthew looked at his hands "I have a secret, that we're not supposed to tell humans" he said looking at them "but since you're helping me recover, I'm sure this could be an acception" He pointed towards the map and Clara got it for him "You know the nations, Canada, America England France and Italy. There are nation personifactions, people who look human but can't age, die or have children, they also heal faster then a normal human and can indure more severe injuries and live. The only way a nation personafacation could die, is if their nation died"

"Like Prussia" Naii asked

Matthew laughed "Prussia is still alive, he was just taken in by his brother Germany" He said pointing at Germany

"so you're saying that each nation has a personifaction?" Pierre asked "and why is this going with the question?"

Matthew pointed at Canada "I am Canada" he said looking at the family "the reason I keep getting new wounds is because Canada is going into war against itself. Damage done to the land is damage done to my body. If the land is damaged enough, the nation would die, so would the human form of that nation"

"What Nations are there?" Naii asked a huge smile on her face

"I'm Canada, My brother, Alfred is America. There's England, France, Spain, North and South Italy, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Cuba, and Russia" Matthew said counting on his fingers "Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Feliciano, Romano, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, Isbel, Ivan"

"Can I meet them?" Naii asked earning a surprised look from Matthew "If they're like you, then I'd love to meet them"

"They're not like me, I'm ignored all the time. That's why I don't want you to tell anyone else, they wouldn't remember who I am" Matthew said looking at the parents, he reached up and grabbed the tube before pulling it out of his lungs. He gagged as it fell onto the bed "I won't need this anymore" he said wiping spit off his face, there was a little blood with it but that was to be expected "Thank you for your help"

"you can't leave!" Naii said hugging him "Please, don't leave, Mattie!"

"but Gilbert's waiting for me" Matthew said absentmindedly

"Prussia? Why would he be waiting for you" Pierre asked raising an eyebrow

Matthew turned a little pink "We're actually dating" he said scratching his head "since he's no longer a nation and I'm un-noticed. We depend on eachother to remember we're still alive"

"you're gay?" Clara asked and Matthew nodded

"That's not a problem is it? I just know that with some humans they're against Gay people" Matthew said "It's against the rule for Nations to date humans and there are very little female nations, so most of the guys just turned Gay. It's just natural for us"

"That's not a problem" Clara said ruffling the canadian's hair "I've just never met a gay person before"

Matthew smiled "so you're alright with it?" he asked and the family nodded "that's good, I didn't want to offend you or something"

"even if we were against it, it wouldn't matter" Pierre said standing up "you want to walk around, you seem to be getting your strength back"

Matthew nodded before Pierre helped him out of the bed. He walked a few steps before Pierre had to help him stay on his feet. "sorry" he said quickly trying to right himself "I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought"

"You need to excerise" Pierre said releasing the Canadian who managed a few more steps before stumbling

"I feel like a baby again" Matthew muttered looking at Pierre "Could we go outside? I don't like being inside for more then a few hours"

Pierre nodded "We'll get a wheel chair for you" He said as the Canadian sat down on the sofa.

Clara looked at Matthew 'you want to see Gilbert don't you" she asked and Matthew nodded "that's understandable, I'm sure he's worried sick about you"

"either that or he's forgotten me like everyone else probably has already "Matthew muttered pulling his hair into a ponytail with the rubber band around his wrist. He looked up at Pierre walked in with a wheelchair. Matthew got to his feet and managed to get outside before having to grab onto the railing to stop from falling.

Pierre unfolded the wheelchair and helped Matthew into it. He released the wheelchair as Matthew grabbed the wheels "you can move this?" he asked

Matthew nodded "yeh" he said pushing the wheels forward "I've been in a wheelchair several times"

Naii ran forward as Matthew stopped "can I sit on your lap, Mattie?" she asked her green eyes were huge

Matthew laughed "Of course you can, Naii" he said and the girl instantly hugged him before sitting in his lap. He looked around before pushing the chair forward, he heard Naii giggle as he did a sharp turn.

Naii looked at Matthew before smiling "Can you be my big brother?" she asked earning a shocked look from the Canadian

Matthew smiled putting his hand on her hair "I'd love to be your big brother" he said, he covered his mouth as he started coughing again. He heard footsteps running to him and Naii was lifted off his lap

"you weren't ready yet!" Pierre said as another bloody wound appeared on the canadian's chest, it was deeper and worse then the other ones had been "we need a nation, we can't heal these would without their help"


	3. News

Clara looked at Pierre "I'm going to try to find one of his kind" she said grabbing Naii's hand "Naii you're going to come with me, since you've talked to Matthew longer"

"We should find his boyfriend" Naii said looking up at her mother with large green eyes "I'm sure they miss each other very much"

Clara nodded "Pierre" she said looking at her husband "take care of Matthew, we'll be back as soon as we can"

"Just hurry" Pierre said as Matthew went into another coughing fit, he grabbed the handles on the wheelchair "I don't think he'll last much longer like this"

Clara nodded before pulling Naii towards the market place. "look for anyone who you think would be a nation" she said looking at Naii "remember, Matthew's life is at stake"

Naii nodded before looking around, Matthew had told her what Gilbert had looked like and the fact that Alfred was his twin brother. Naii gulped before turning around, they all looked the same "what if we don't find Mattie's family?" she asked looking up at her mother "will Mattie die?"

"I don't know, sweetie" Clara said looking down at her daughter "Pierre is looking after Matthew, we have to find one of his friend. But yes, Matthew's life could depend on it"

Pierre looked at the door as it opened again "did you find them, Clara" he asked as his wife walked into the house

Clara shook her head "We didn't see any sign of them" she said walking to the canadian's bedside, he was currently stable but they knew that wouldn't last much longer „how long do you think he has?"

„Naii" Pierre said looking at his daughter „turn on the news, let's check the progress on Canada's civil war"

Naii nodded before flipping the TV on

_ The canadian war is comming to a close, the land is completely destroyed. As you can see here, there's nothing left of Canada's previous beauty. Everything is gone, the tree's, animal. At the condition Canada is in right now, nobody can live here. We're still unsure about what started the war, but we're guessing it was something pointless. Since Canada became it's own nation, it hasn't had a war in its natural soil. From what our reporters have stated earlier, Several thousand people were killed without mercy. Several hundreds are dying everyday, pretty soon the canadian population will no longer exsist._

Clara turned the TV off before the report could finish, she looked at Pierre who was staring at the television „how long?" she asked tears filling her eyes

Pierre looked at Matthew, who was once again unable to breath proberly. He adjusted the tube before sighing „I'd give him no more then a week"

„NO!" Naii cried pulling on her fathers pant leg „Mattie can't die! He's Canada!"

„Canada is fading, Naii" Pierre said putting his daughter on his lap „that means Matthew is dying"

Naii looked at Matthew, he was extremely pale. She bit her lip before jumping off her fathers lap and running out of the house. She heard her parents call after her, but she was going to find a nation and they were going to save Mattie. She got to mainstreet and looked around, she felt more tears fill her eyes when she realized that the chances of finding a Nation was very slim. „MOMMY!" she cried, tears flowing freely down her face. She wipped her face on her sleeve as someone knelt down infront of her, she looked up at him. He had large eye brows and forest green eyes „Where is Mommy?" she whispered

„I don't know where your mom is, but I can help you find her" he said standing up and holding his hand out to her „I'm Arthur Kirkland"

Naii's eyes widened „England" she said, earning a shocked look from Arthur „You're England! Aren't you!"

Arthur looked over his shoulder where the other nations were watching with the same ammount of shock „Where'd you hear about that?" he asked looking back at the girl

„Please! Mattie's dying!" Naii said pulling his arm „Canada's dying, Daddy gave him less then a week! Please, you ha ve to help him!"

„Mattie?" Arthur said before gasping „Matthew! You know where Matthew is?"

Nai i nodded frantically „Please! Please, Mr. England" she begged pulling him towards her house „Save, big Brother! Please"

Arthur looked at Alfred and motioned for him and Gilbert „You two are comming with me" he said before looking at Naii „take us to Matthew"

Naii nodded before pulling Arthur by the hand towards her house near the edge of town

Clara paced infront of the house, she didn't know where Naii went. She turned as she heard Naii yell „thank god" she said running towards her daughter and pulling her into her arms „thank you" she looked up at the people

„Mommy!" Naii said smiling „I found them! Mattie will live now right"

Clara looked at the men „you must know Matthew" she said and the nodded „He's getting worse, we don't think he'll live much longer"

„that's what's underestimated about Nations" Arthur said coughing into his hand „We can survive almost anything"

„Canada's fading" Clara said getting a shocked look from the other nations „It was on the news, they were talking about how people can't live in Canada anymore"

„Mattie's dying!" Alfred said stepping forward „no, my brother can't die! He's stronger then that"

„If you'll follow me I can take you too him" Clara said before leading them into the house „Pierre, Naii's back and she brought company"

Pierre walked into the room „Nations?" he asked and Clara nodded „Matthew's in here"

Alfred ran past the humans and into the room, his brother was lying on the bed „Mattie...?" he said his eyes growing at the sigh of his brother. There was a tube going down his throat to help him breath.

„Mein Gott" Gilbert said walking to the canadian's bedside, he touched the canadian's neck and paused „It's barely there"

„Can you turn on the news?" Arthur asked and Naii turned the TV on. He cross his arms and watched how the camera went over the destruction of Canada. Nothing was left, it was worse then America's civil war.

_The war offically ended about five minutes ago, both sides surrendered so nobody won. Canada is no longer habitable. There's nothing left, nothing that people can use to survive. The now baren land of Canada has been obsorbed by America, who is willing to help them recover the land to it's naturally beauty._


	4. The End

Alfred felt the others eyes turn to look at him, his entire focus was on the television infront of him. He blinked a few times before looking at his brother, he didn't look any different but Arthur was checking the pulse.

Arthur shook his head"he's gone" he said stepping away from the canadian „There's nothing more that can be done, beside give him a proper burial"

„I'll contact the others" Gilbert said walking out of the room as he drew his cell phone out of his pocket

Alfred gulped before walking to his brothers bedside „thank you" he said looking at the humans „for watching over my brother"

„You're welcome" Pierre said putting his arms around his wifes waist „he was a nice young man, terrible that he had to die so young"

Arthur snorted „Matthew was older then he looked" he said looking at the humans as well „let's see here, Matthew celebrated his one-hundred forty-fifth birthday this year"

Naii's eyes widened „Mattie doesn't look older then sixteen" she said before looking at the canadian, he seemed younger then when she first saw him.

„we don't age, I'm sure Matthew informed you about that" Alfred said removing the tube from his brothers lungs. It was covered in blood and saliva „Human look a year older every year but Nations only age one year every nine maybe ten years" he explained pulling his brothesr limp body into his arms before standing up „but Matthew may have told you we live forever, but we eventually die of age. But so far, no nation has died from old age"

„I contacted the other nations" Gilbert said from the doorway „they'll meet us at Matthew's house, they would also like to see the humans that took care of him"

Arthur gulped, humans were suposed to find out about the nations. Matthew had broken the number one law of their people, never let a human know what you really are. „If that's what the other nation what then so it shall be" he said before looking at the human „We need you to come with us"

Clara picked Naii up before following Gilbert out of the house „They're not going to do anything to us are they" she asked walking beside the prussian

Gilbert looked at Clara „you're partly the reason Matthew lived for so long" he said crossing his arms as he paused for Alfred and Arthur to catch up „during the time of Civil war for Nations, they body is almost human. Meaning that if the wounds get bad enough or aren't taken care of it'll kill them before the war is over"

„you three aren't the first humans to figure out about nations" Arthur said elbowing the prussian „I'm sure you won't be the last, but it's also against the law. If Matthew wasn't already dead, he would have been severly punished for breaking that law. If he had survived, he could have died from the punishment that is chosen by the other much older and wiser nations"

Clara nodded before looking at Alfred who was carrying his brother „at least he's not in pain anymore" she said before bowing her head as the nations started walking again.

Francis looked at the door as it open, Arthur and Gilbert walked in first. Then three people, they must be the humans. Then Alfred carrying the bloody canadian in his arms „Mathieu!" he said his blue-violet eyes widening as the other nations stood up. The canadian's living room was huge, Matthew had built it himself many years before this town came along.

Feliciano let out a cry before burying his face in Ludwig's chest.

„Put him on the table, Alfred" Arthur said calmly, dispite the nations reactions. He waited till Alfred had placed his brother gently on the table „We have several issues to dissuse at this sudden meeting" he motioned to the humans „these are the humans that were taking care of Matthew after his suddenly disspeared after his sudden coughing fit at the last meeting last week"

Clara felt Pierre hold her to his chest, these may be nations but they were watching them like savage beasts ‚these guys aren't like Matthew' she thought her hand tightening around Naii's as her daughter grabbed her pant legs

„where did you find Matthew?" Ludwig asked watching the humans

„Naii found him by the oak tree at the park" Clara said picking he daughter up „she had seen him collapse in the shade, she had said someone was hurt"

„we naturally tried to help him like any normal person would have done" Pierre said nodding „we didn't know what he was at the time, but we asked him once he regained conciousness. We had fixed his wounds but new ones kept appearing, these new wounds were something nobody could have survived. So naturally we got curious"

Ludwig nodded as he scribbled down on the notepad in his hand, his lips were moving slightly as he wrote

Gilbert sighed „how much did Mattie tell you?" he asked

Pierre took a deep breath in and let it out before explaining in detail about how Matthew had told them about the differences between humans and nations, and the fact that they couldn't die.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief „it's not as bad as i thought it was" he said crossing his arms „It could have been much worse"

„should we just let them go?" Francis asked looking at Arthur „they know little to nothing, and I doubt that they will tell anything to any other humans"

Arthur bit his lips „We need to hold a council" he said turning towards the other room „Coucil of Elders, meet in the officeroom seven in thirty minutes"

Francis watched Arthur leave the room before sighing „he's always like that" he said looking at the humans „don't worry, I don't think anything will happen to you"

„If you don't mind me asking" Clara asked „Who's on the Council of Elders?"

Francis looked at Yao who was watching them ‚can we tell them?' his face clearly said, he saw Yao look the humans over before nodding. Francis nodded back „Let see here" he said tapping his chin „there's Arthur Kirkland, Yao , Antonio Fernandez, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Vash Zwolgi, Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski, Norge, Den, and Myself" with that he turned and walking out of the room while starting a conversation with Antonio

„Don't worry about it"

Clara looked over „who are you?" she asked as a very happy italian ran up to them

„I'm Feliciano Vargas" The italian said smiling at them as he sat on the table „Arthur and Francis raised Matteo since he was just a little boy. Luddy has a soft spot for Matteo because he's with Gilbert, and everyone loves him. Vash is great friend with Matteo so is Ivan. Norge and Den could care less. And Fratello, despite how much he denies it. Is actually really close to the canadian"

„Lovino's your brother?" Pierre asked

„Twin brother, actually" Feliciano said smiling at them „The council of Elders was the oldest of the nations that are still alive. It just recently became the people the Elders have allowed on the coucil. Each nation on the council makes up for another nations weakness, so as long as all the weaknesses are covered up there shouldn't be a decision made that could change anything"

„can you introduce me to the nations?" Naii asked

Feliciano smiled „sure" he said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders „that's Alfred Jones, America. I'm Feliciano Vargas, North Italy. That's Lily, Lichenstien, that's Bella or Belarus. That's Katsyusha, or 's Ciel or Iceland, he's Norge's younger brother. That's Tino, I can't pernounce his lase name he's Finland, that's berwald Olswald or Sweden. Not all the nations are here, but the nations in the council are Vash Zwolgi who is Switzerland. Ludwig Beilschmidt who is Germany. Ivan Braginski who is Russia. Antonio Fernandez who is Spain. Arthur Kirkland who is England. Francis Bonnefoy who is France, Yao who is China, Kiku Honda who is Japan. Norge who is Norway, Den is Denmark. The nations that aren't here, there's Hercules who is Greece, Peter Kirkland who is Sealand"

„there's a lot" Naii said before seeing the italians curl „what's that?"

Feliciano froze as her hand closed around his curl „D-don't touch that" he said biting his lip, he felt Naii release his curl before she was lifted off his shoulders „I'm sorry, but it's very sensitive"

„FELI"

Feliciano turned to look at Ludwig who was watching him from the door „coming Luddy" he said before saying a quick good-bye to the humans before running towards the german. He stopped infront of Ludwig „what's the councils decision?" he asked grabbing the germans hand

Ludwig smiled „They aren't in trouble" he said shutting the door „but they have to be watched for at least a week, to make sure they don't tell anyone about us. They can't however, visit Matthew's grave"

Alfred placed the purple orchids on his brothers grave „Good-bye brother" he said smiling „I'll take care of Canada until you come back, just promise you'll be my brother again"

Gilbert smiled before looking at the humans, the council had allowed them to come to his funeral but they were informed that they couldn't visit his grave ever again. It was a place where Nations were buried, Matthew was only the fourth nation buried there.

Arthur cleared his throat „we'd better go" he said before looking at the humans „thank you for coming, you are free to go"

Clara nodded before picking up Naii „thank you for letting us come „she said before turning and heading out of the graveyard.

Arthur looked at the grave stone one last time. Before following the other nations out of the graveyard.

_**Matthew Williams**_

_**July 1st 1867-April 16th 2012**_

"_**I once said**_

'_**This is a dream'**_

_**After seeing the blood**_

_**Living the pain**_

_**Hearing the screams**_

_**and**_

_**Crying those tears of blood**_

_**I now know**_

_**This is a nightmare"**_


	5. Omake

I thought doing an Omake would be really cute. and that you **5z3z, **for giving me the little push to do so XD Enjoy!

-Alyson-

* * *

Alfred walked across the recovered land of Canada. He smiled, it felt like his brother. He knew Matthew had been watching over his land, Alfred had let the land continue to call itself Canada. His blue eyes scanned the tall grass before hearing faint laughing. It sounded like his brother. Alfred's blue eyes widened as he turned to see a small blond kid watching him with wide violet eyes and a huge smile on his pale face. Alfred took a step towards the kid but he gave a screaming laugh before running in the other direction. The American smiled before following the Canadian, His brother had heard his last words. Canada had recovered, and now Matthew was back. Alfred finally caught up to the kid, but stopped. He could see the ghost of his brother smiling at him "Mattie?" he said gaping at his brother. The ghost of Matthew knelt down and pressed his hand to the kids head. The American walked towards him as his brothers' ghost started vanishing. He knelt down where his brother's ghost had once been. The younger Canadian was holding a note. Alfred tilted his head to the side before taking the note and opening it.

**_Dear Al,_****_This is Matthew Williams, your new brother. He has my memories, both the good and the bad. Take care of him like you cared for me, because I am him and he is me. Thank you for taking care of Canada all these long years and for bringing back its natural beauty that the war had destroyed. Help Matthew make good decisions; don't let him go down the same path as I did. Give him a future he could be proud of. Don't let him be forgotten, don't let him be invisible. Treat him like you treated me. With undying love, and he will do the same for you._**

**_Je T'aime, Mon Frere_**

**_Love,_**

**_Matthew Williams_**

Alfred read the letter over once again before folding it up and tucking it into his coat before looking at the Canadian who was watching him. He picked the kid up and smiled "Mattie" he said walking back towards the town, where the other nations are "welcome back to Canada"


End file.
